The Cursed Cat
by euraznvolnchks
Summary: Tohru looks out the window and sees...Actually just read it to find out


Tohru was trying to sleep, honestly she was trying to sleep, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know how right she was. She constantly shifted positions, thinking the bad thing was going to happen to her mother. She tried to keep her eyes closed, but failed. She looked out her window. The curtains were open, but the window itself was closed. She looked out at the full moon. She found herself staring at it, praying that it would, it could help her mother. She closed her eyes and the tears poured out. She opened her eyes and a boy was there, his orange hair blowing in the wind, his red eyes panicked and searching. He pointed at the lock of the window, and she noticed a black and white beaded bracelet on his wrist. She blinked again expecting him to disappear, he didn't. She got up out of bed and pointed to herself. He pointed to the window again, looking even more panic-stricken. She reached out a shaky hand and he nodded and gave her a small, encouraging smile. She grabbed the window twisted the handle and pulled it open. He fell into the room, barely missing her. A huge gust of wind was keeping the door open and Tohru was having a hard time getting it to shut. The boy was behind her, his hands over hers, and with a push, together they accomplished closing the window. The boy was away from the girl as fast as he got there. "Um. Hello, My name is Tohru Honda, and this is my room." The boy nodded. "Um what's your name?"  
  
"Kyo Sohma. I am sorry for coming into your room like that, but I had to." "Oh, it's no problem." Tohru was still confused about the situation, but she was not nosy. She remembered Kyo's hands on her hands closing the window, and she blushed. "Um. Yeah, sorry about the window too." Tohru looked up at the sound of Kyo's voice and saw that although his head was down, he was blushing furiously as well. She heard the sound of someone coming down the hall, and Kyo looked up. She could tell he was thinking fast about what to do. She was thinking the same, but she drew a blank. She heard Kyo's voice. "Hug me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Hug me."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Sorry." And with that he went over and hugged her there was a POOF and guess what stood there under the pinkish orangeish cloud. "Hold me in a hugging position so I don't turn back, and say you found me out the window and I'm a stray."  
  
"Uh, okay." The door burst open, and in walked Arisa and Hana. "Um, Hello."- Tohru  
  
"Hi. We heard the wind and thought you might need help closing the window." -Arisa "A cat" -Hana "I found him, he's a stray. Can I keep him? Please?" -Tohru "Are you sure it's a him?" Asked Arisa while she lifted him up and checked his gender. Tohru blushed like mad. "Strays usually run away, but if he does not, I will consent for you to keep him" -Hana Tohru looked over to Arisa. "Oh, fine, it works for me"  
  
Tohru retrieved the cat from Arisa and hugged him. "Thank You So Much!" "What will you name him?" -Hanna "Um.Kyo, I'll name him Kyo." -Tohru  
  
"Kyo? Are you sure?" Hana asked while looking strangely at Tohru. "Um.Yes. I'm Sure." Tohru grinned. "Do you know that legend of the cat zodiac?" -Hana "Which one? There are many. Actually just tell it to me, You are such a great story teller." -Tohru "There once was the outcast from a very powerful clan. It was as though 13 of those members changed into animals; 12, zodiac animals, 1, a cat. The outcast is always a cat. He wanders from place to place they say, looking for a girl. The last one is Kyo. He looks, he looks hard until he finds her. She can end the curse, but only her. That one girl. They do not know how special she is until the mouse falls for her, and she chooses one. The cat must beat the mouse sometime, but how, how is the question and the cat will always fail. All but Kyo. Kyo, the chosen cat." Hana recited. Arisa and Tohru clapped. Hana bowed. "I have not heard that legend. Wait, was it a legend or a prophesy?" -Tohru  
  
"Both I suppose" came the mysterious reply. "I read it in some book that was dubbed fiction, but I don't know." "Oh" came a disappointed boy's voice. "Who said that?" -Arisa "Me" -Tohru "Our sweet Tohru does not have a boy's voice." -Arisa "I was kind of disappointed and I had something in my throat." -Tohru "Hm." -Hana looked quizzically at the cat "Well, I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to go to the hospital tomorrow" -Tohru "Yeah, let's go Hana-chan" -Arisa "Yes, lets go." -Hana after a long look at the furry orange ball of fluff residing in Tohru's arms. ~End of Chapter 1 by LittleBlackAngel ^^ pls R&R Well my friend'll prob write the next chapter, or I will, it all depends. 


End file.
